


CMD

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-08
Updated: 2004-06-08
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: none





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Summary: Original Characters: Christian, Michael and Daniel 

 

 

Chris hesitated at the top of the landing, listening for any sound downstairs. Taking a deep breath he started down the steps. If only he could escape without Mike seeing him. 

 

"Christian, I want to talk to you immediately!" Chris paused on the stairs, wanting to run but knowing it was useless. 

 

"Sure...I was just going outside for a while." The first step was always the hardest when he faced his enraged lover. Keeping his back turned away from Mike, (trying to protect his bottom) was a feat in itself. Following Mike into the family room, he watched him pull out a chair to sit on. Biting his lip he came a little closer. 

 

Waiting, Mike finally said, "I believe you have something to tell me?" 

 

Shaking his head he stuttered, "I...I wanted to tell you, but I knew you'd be so angry... it was an accident." 

 

"An accident? Taking my car without permission was an accident. Explain that to me." Settling in for a long story, since that is the only kind Chris usually told, he hoped that there was an excuse. 

 

"You see, I had to borrow the car because...John needed transportation." 

 

"Stop, right there! I've already spoken to John." 

 

Chris let a few tears slide down his cheek. "I'm sorry, Mike. I'm sorry." 

 

Mike looked at the tears and swallowed hard. "I love you, Christian. It hurts me when you lie to me." 

 

"Please don't leave me." The small words hit the man hard. 

 

"Chris, these histrionics have to stop. You know that Dan and I love you, but we will not put up with all these tantrums and lies you've been throwing lately." Deep gray eyes tried to hold blue green ones in a contest of wills. 

 

"I'm sorry, it's just that you and Dan always side against me. I'm the youngest and I have to jump every time you tell me too. " Chris sneaked a quick peak upward. He always tried to play the "poor me" card, but lately it had been getting him into more trouble. 

 

Mike smiled at the young man in front of him. He was built on small lines, about five feet six with black hair and blue green eyes. Sighing, Mike pulled the young man down onto his lap, holding him tightly when he felt him try to pull away. Rocking a little he spoke quietly, "I know it seems that way, but we're only doing what's best for you. Lying is not a habit I want you to continue. Don't you see that?" Mike rubbed his hands down Chris's back, soothing him gently. 

 

"Yes...I know it's wrong." Chris snuggled deeper into Mike's lap. "I don't like lying, it just happens." 

 

"Try harder. I'm going to set up a little work for you this evening...and I expect you to finish it. I don't want to punish you for minor offenses... but I think taking the car is a little more than I should overlook. Tomorrow we have a date to discuss this again." 

 

"Hmm..." came the sleepy answer. Chris's eyes slowly closed and a soft breath issued from his lips. He'd stayed up all night worrying about what Mike would do to him for lying. He knew that he was going to be punished for his lie but he couldn't prevent the sequence of events leading up to it. He "hated" being spanked and he told Mike that every time...but Mike always smiled, then got on with it. 

 

Mike, holding him securely, carried him up the stairs to his room, laying him on the bed, covering him with the bedspread. Smiling he looked down at his love, watching the sleep of the innocent... at least for the moment. Tomorrow was plenty of time to have a "discussion on lying." When they had started their relationship with Chris they had more than once warned him that transgressions would be punished by a spanking or other methods, depending on the severity of the situation. They had kept punishments to a minimum trying to talk their problems through. But...sometimes a little reminder was in order for Chris to remember. Mike had the same stipulations with Dan. A discipline life was not right for everyone but it seemed to work for them. 

 

Hearing the front door bang open, Mike quickly left the room, shutting the bedroom door quietly behind him. Chris rolled over on the bed and smiled. The trick worked every time... 

 

"Shh! Chris is asleep." Hugging Dan he kissed him on the lips. "We've just gone through another scene and I for one don't want him awakened. Beer?" Tossing Dan a beer he collapsed onto the sofa. 

 

"You spoil him, Mike. What now? "Chugging down a swallow he wiped his mouth with his hand. "Let the boy grow up, he's twenty, for God's sake. " Dan noticed the troubled expression on his mate's face. "You have to let go. He's been with us for the last year and he's still a kid." 

 

"Oh, so what do you want me to do? Kick him out, so I can baby you for a while?" Mike ground out the words, swallowing with difficulty. He'd thought that Dan would have eventually accepted their new lover but Dan was still jealous of someone else entering their relationship. "Besides, you're not an old man, kid. Twenty eight hardly entitles you to feel superior." 

 

"No, but Chris came with a whole set of problems. Mike, let's just get back to the two of us. I love you, babe." Dan leaned down and whispered into Mikes' ear. "Want to fuck?" Placing his hands on his lover's face, Dan settled his mouth over Mike's, drawing his lover's tongue into his mouth before gently pulling away looking into Mike's eyes. "Just us, okay?" 

 

Mike gazed upward into deep green eyes. He loved Dan as much as he loved Christian, but Chris was a part of their lives too, and he couldn't toss him aside. "We'll discuss Chris later... let's go for it," he grinned wickedly. 

 

"Great!" Dan pulled Mike to his feet, rushing him up the stairs. Opening the bedroom door he froze. Chris was lying in the middle of Mike's bed asleep. "Shit!" Pushing Mike away he ran down the steps, slamming the front door behind him. 

 

"Dan! Come back here!" Mike let out a small sigh, " Just what I need, two jealous brats in one day." 

 

Dinner that night was a quiet affair. Chris sat solemnly like a little old man and Dan fairly sizzled with hurt feelings. Mike wondered if he'd taken on more than he could cope with. Damn it, they all loved another, so why was this so hard? 

 

"Chris, as soon as we're finished cleaning the kitchen I want you to start on the back garden, the weeds are taking over." Seeing the look of protest on Chris's face, he continued, " we have plenty of time before dark with the longer summer days." Watching the smirk on Dan's face, Mike spoke quickly, " Dan will help you." Two glowering faces glared back at him. "I'm going to start on the bookkeeping which I can't seem to catch up on." Complete silence settled over the dining room. "Okay, off you go." Standing, he gathered his plate and hurried to the kitchen, trying to distance himself from the coming storm of protest. 

 

"I'm not washing dishes! It's your turn." Chris sniped at Dan. 

 

"So? I don't mind. I'm not a baby!" Dan turned his back on Chris but soon found it was the wrong move. Chris jumped up from his chair and hit Dan in the middle of the back, tumbling them to the floor, hitting and striking out with his fists. 

 

"Stop! Now!" Mike pulled them apart, swatting each of them hard on the bottom. 

 

"Enough, outside now, both of you. I'll finish the dishes and you start on the yard. Now!" Mike pushed them out the back door, "If either one of you says another word to the other...you'll both feel my hand tonight!" Looking out the kitchen window he watched as Dan and Chris placed the length of the yard between them. Sighing, he sat down on a kitchen chair, contemplating life without either brat. "If I have to beat both of them...they're going to get along." 

 

Mike laid down the rules that night. All three would bed together in Mike's room. It wasn't their usual arrangement, but Mike wanted to get both young men to accept their bond. Barely speaking to each other, Chris and Dan entered Mike's room. Dressed only in towels, still damp from their showers, they tossed them aside and climbed into bed together, waiting for Mike to join them. Dan turning to his right and Chris to his left with the middle wide open. Shaking his head, Mike groaned. He was so tired of the middle of the bed...keeping peace between the two of them.


	2. part 2

Dan, Chris, we have to work this out. I love each of you. You both love me and if you'd tell the truth, each other. Please, for my sake try acting like adults." Mike climbed into the middle of the bed, feeling warm bodies slide close to each side of him. Pulling Chris into his arms he kissed him on the mouth, letting Chris feel his arousal. A hand was working its way to his penis from Dan's side. Before long the three men had found a rhythm together. Mike was so hard he thought he'd explode but he had one more trick to try. Pulling Chris deeper into a kiss, he settled him on top of his body, then let him slide down the other side next to Dan... before releasing the kiss. Dan was so close... he pulled Chris into his arms kissing him, before Dan realized that he had Chris, not Mike, in his arms. Mike engulfed both of them in a large hug, running his hand down toward Dan's penis. Sliding Chris toward him, he let Chris's bottom turn toward Dan, hoping that Dan would take the initiative. Dan hesitated a second but let his fingers gently part Chris's opening, pushing in a finger, quickly making it two. 

 

Grabbing the lube from the bedside table, he covered his penis, then gently pushed into his young lover. Chris pushed back letting his senses take control of his body. He felt a penis slide inside him, pushing up high to catch his prostate, triggering off a wave of estascy. Groaning he rocked his body back and forth while he felt someone sucking on his penis. Mike could feel Dan and Chris on the edge of an orgasm, so he sucked Chris harder... letting both of them enjoy the moment. Dan felt his penis penetrate deeper into Chris, and as Chris let out a groan he spurted inside of Mike's mouth. Chris and Dan erupted together crying out in passion. Both men collapsed together, sated. 

 

Mike pulled away from them... quickly jacking himself off. Staying on the outside he waited for some sign of protest but both men held each other tightly, sleep overtaking them. Smiling, Mike gently turned on his left side and let sleep take him. 

 

The next morning found the two young men still sleeping entwined together. Mike got up quietly to take his morning shower, letting the young men sleep, not wanting to start off the day with another argument. Dressing, he went downstairs and started morning breakfast. Humming, he thought maybe last night might make a difference. If he could just help them make the connection, they would see how much each other meant to him. 

 

Dan lay quietly with Chris in his arms. He didn't want to get up yet and confront Mike with what happened last night. The small body nestled in his arms, moved a little then settled back down in sleep. Dan hugged Chris closer to him. He didn't hate Chris, but Mike and him had started their affair about two years ago. They'd been so happy, at least he had. Then Mike had brought in Chris...okay, the kid had no where to go, but was it fair to drag him into their love life? At first he'd just lived with them, then he'd fallen in love with Mike and Mike with him... so all three of them had ended up in this predicament. A little groan caused him to look at Chris's face. The kid was having a nightmare. "Shh, little one, it's okay." Dan patted his back, soothing him gently. "I'm here, nothing will happen to you." Snuggling Chris closer, he let his eyes close. 

 

Chris awoke stretching his body. Feeling the larger body holding him, he smiled, letting his hands roam down the muscular chest. "Hmm." 

 

Feeling with his hands he hesitated...something wasn't right. Opening his eyes he found himself looking into Dan's green eyes. "What?" 

 

Scooting away on the bed, he looked around for Mike, but didn't see him. " I...I thought you were Mike." 

 

"I know." Shaking back his long blond hair, Dan pushed back the covers, sitting on the side of the bed. "I won't bite you." 

 

"Okay." A little uncertainty slipped out. "I guess I'll go get a shower." Chris jumped up, slid across the bed and jumped to the floor. 

 

Dan pulled a robe on over his nude bod... heading for the shower in his room. It didn't take him too long to shower and dress. The six-foot blonde looking back at him in the mirror was decidedly unhappy. Trying to place a smile on his face he ran downstairs to the kitchen to find that Mike had prepared breakfast. 

 

"Thanks, but I need to hurry this morning. Mr. Edwards insists that I look over his house plans again. No matter how many times I've explained exactly how everything is working, he always wants more assurance." Gulping down a glass of juice he patted Mike on his butt. "Love you, stud." Smiling, he hurried out the door of the house. Soon, Mike heard him roaring off down the drive in his MG. 

 

"Chris, breakfast!" Mike set a plate of waffles down on the table with a glass of orange juice. A stumbling, incoherent noise was making its way down the staircase. "Hurry, or you'll be late to school." Guiding the young man into a seat he pushed him closer to the table. "Don't eat fast, it's bad for your digestion." 

 

Chris, tossing the toast to cool it off, grinned at him. "Sure." The fork barely touched the plate as he scooped up waffles. "I have to go to the Library tonight, so I'll be late. John will be there with me." 

 

"Okay, but if its after eleven call me. I'll come and get you. Do you have your cellphone?" 

 

"Yeah." Cramming the rest of the waffles into his mouth, he jumped out of his seat, going around the table to kiss Mike good-bye. 

 

"Mike, why did you let me sleep next to Dan last night? I, it was very uncomfortable this morning." 

 

"Honey, listen, Dan loves you. I know you think he just puts up with all your quirks, but he has deep feelings. Couldn't you give him a chance to show you?" A shrug was the reply. "Okay, see you later, remember to call me." Kissing him on the lips he felt Chris's arousal. Spanking him lightly on the bottom, he swatted him once more. "We don't have time. " Opening the door, he pushed the young man through it. "And Chris, remember our discussion tonight." 

 

Gathering the dirty dishes he placed them in the dishwasher. He still had time for a small cup of coffee before work. Sitting at the table he scanned the paper, wondering if he knew anyone in the obituary page. Laughing, he decided he'd become too morbid; ever since he'd turned thirty-five he'd been looking for gray hair. So far, his own sandy color still held pride of place. 

 

When Mike had turned thirty-three he'd met Dan at a bar down by the strip. A young tall gorgeous blond was a little hard to miss. Making his way to the bar Mike watched all the young men looking his way. He wasn't conceited but he knew he looked damn good. Tall, well over six three...his muscular body was in great shape. Working out four times a week had strengthened his arms 

and legs. 

 

The tall blonde coolly looked his way then turned back to his drink. Sliding into the seat next to him, Mike grinned, "Hey, new here?" 

 

"Just moved to town last week. I thought I'd check out the city, see what they had to offer." Dan used his slow drawl, a sure come on. 

 

"Moved up from Dallas, Texas." 

 

"Whoa! A long way from here. Do you think you're going to enjoy LA?" Mike nodded to the bartender, ordering another drink for him and Dan. "I'm Mike Evers. " He stuck out his hand. 

 

Dan smiled and gripped Mike's hand firmly. "Glad to meet ya." 

 

Feeling the dry palm he let his own hand rub it lightly. "So, you alone tonight?" 

 

"Yes. How about we go eat somewhere...and get acquainted." Mike helped Dan from the barstool, throwing down money on the bar to cover their drinks. Hugging the younger man to him, they left the bar, and discovered love. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Chris had finished his classes early, but not wanting to go to the library yet, had decided to grab a hamburger from the campus hangout. 

 

Ordering a burger and fries he slumped into the nearest booth. He wanted out, away from all his problems. Mike was wonderful but Dan, hated him. Oh, he had tried to be nice to him but Chris could tell that Dan wanted him out of the picture. Maybe he should just take to the road again. When he'd met Mike it was like a sign. He was hitchhiking to the nearest town, when Mike had pulled his car over to the side of the road. "Hey, Kid, you need a lift?" That had been the start of their relationship. They'd ended up in a motel that night...Mike in one bed, him in the other. He'd been sure that Mike was on the make but he'd turned a blind eye to Chris's hard on. They'd talked way into the night, until Mike had learned all about Christian Dayton. 

 

Mike had more or less adopted him that night. The next morning he was on the way to Mike's house, set up in a spare bedroom, told when to eat, sleep and go to school. The rest of his high school senior year he'd been in a safe environment. Mike had promised him a college education if he worked for it. Nothing had been said about sex and it wasn't until Chris himself had more or less pushed Mike into it, that sex had ever been mentioned. Mike and Dan both finally agreed to let Chris live with them as a third member of a love triangle. Dan had fought with Mike, but he'd finally given in. Usually, Mike slept with Chris in his room, but sometimes like last night they'd all sleep together. Chris was always on Mike's side away from Dan. A threesome worked but it required a lot more understanding of all their needs. Mike had become a master of switching bedrooms at night. 

 

"Hey, Chris, they're having a party over at Tom's fraternity house. How about it? Major kegs of beer, man, even a little pot? Want to go?" 

 

Chris grimaced at Tyler, knowing that Mike would read him the riot act, let alone turn his butt red if he even thought about going to that kind of party. 

 

"Nah, I have to hit the library tonight with John. We have a term paper to turn in next week, on why secret societies can't survive in today's world. Sounds interesting, uh?" 

 

"Whoa! I told you not to take that course. If you change your mind the party starts around 9:30. See ya, Chris." Tyler hugged the waitress on the way out, making her squeal. Chris grinned. He wished he had Tyler's nerve. Mike had to let him be a man. A man didn't have to check in about where he went, whom he went with, and call home if he was going to be late. It wasn't fair. Mike acted more like his dad than his lover sometimes. Of course, in bed that was another story. He remembered the time that he'd taken over, making Mike the bottom, whoa! that had been hot. Smiling, he paid for his meal and hurried back to his next class. 

 

He was just about to the main parking lot when he saw Dan's MG pull into the parking lot. Like who could miss an Adonis in a red MG? Dan radiated sex appeal. He was always the life of the party...it was sickening to see all his friends suck up to him. Dan let his passenger hop out of the car, a tall leggy redhead, who leaned down and kissed him hard on the lips to a chorus of whistles from bystanders. Great! Grinning from ear to ear he planned on blackmailing dear old Dan. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

The phone rang at six o'clock that night. Dan answered in short terse sentences, finally hanging up. Steaming, he laid the phone back in the cradle. That little jerk! Blackmail was not a pretty word, but just wait; he'd get even. 

 

"Dan, is something the matter?" Mike patted his back; afraid something must have happened to one of his friends. 

 

"What? No, no, I just have extra work tonight; I need to leave early. Oh, and Chris called, he said he was spending the night at the dorms with John. I gave him our blessing." 

 

"Dan! I wish you would ask me first, but I guess it's okay. I like John and he's one of the most responsible kids Chris hangs out with. Are you sure you have to leave tonight?" Mike blew into Dan's ear. 

 

"Yes, it's work, I can't get out of it, even for a stud." They melted into each other's arms, letting their roving hands speak to each other. "I have a couple more hours, we could take a hot shower together." 

 

Smiling at each other, they walked upstairs. 

 

Dan drove around the campus about ten that night looking for Chris. Chris didn't say why he wouldn't be home, but the older man knew Chris was up to no good. That little creep, threatening to tell Mike about Rachel was the last straw. Rachel and he were throwing a surprise party for Mike and he didn't want the little blackmailer to tell any stories ruining the surprise. So, she kissed him, she kissed everyone. Gritting his teeth, he thought about how he was going to make Mr. Christian pay tonight.


	3. part 3

Chris slugged down another beer, having the best time of his life. This was a cinch. The party was really rolling on, with no one the wiser at home. Coughing, he belched loudly then giggled. He was already feeling no pain. Tossing the empty into the trash can he went hunting for another. 

 

Dan watched him silently. That was the fourth beer in a row and Chris was almost out on his feet. Pay back time. As Chris weaved his way toward the back of the yard he kept pace quietly behind him. They had set up an outdoor facility to handle the overload of the party that night. After Chris stepped out of the men's room, he felt a tap on his shoulder, turning he connected with a fist against his chin. Toppling, Dan raised Chris in his arms, carrying him out the back way to the alley. 

 

Thirty minutes later, Chris groaned. Rubbing his jaw he couldn't remember what had happened. Trying to sit up he found himself lying out in the middle of a deserted field. "What?" Chris stared at the dark night surrounding him. How on earth did he get here! Biting his lip he didn't know which way to start walking home. Sniffing, he stumbled across the field looking for a way out of the fences. "Mike...Mike..." 

 

He whimpered. Mike was going to beat him black and blue...but he didn't care...he wanted him. 

 

Dan had laid Chris in the nearest field, checking his breathing and scoping out the field to be sure the young man was safe. He didn't want anything to happen to him, but he did want Chris to learn a lesson in deceit. Sitting in the car down the road he waited for the young man to appear on the dirt road. Let the kid have a couple of hours of walking before he picked him up. 

 

Chris stumbled on a rock, falling to the ground. Rubbing his ankle it felt like he might have sprained it. He still wasn't sure which way to go. A city boy was not prepared for the out of doors. Resting a few minutes he hobbled off in the wrong direction, sending him deeper back into the field. 

 

Dan had had enough. The little creep should have learned his lesson by now, beside the older man was tired and wanted to go home. Starting the car he drove slowly down the dirt road, expecting any moment to pick up a disheveled young man walking home. After twenty minutes he came to the intersection that would lead him toward town, Chris had disappeared. 

 

Dan felt the sweat running off his brow, damn that kid, he couldn't find his way out of a field. Shit! Driving back he searched both sides of the road looking for him. Where was he! Mike would be furious with him and he should be for this stunt. He just hoped that Mike left him in one piece, when he found out his part in this escapade. Chris was his baby, his lover, and Mike was damn unreasonable when anyone or anything threatened him. Hitting the steering wheel, he pulled the car over to the side of the road. Shit! 

 

Dan hurried back to where he'd laid Chris, but all that was there was a dry spot on the wet grass. The kid had wandered off somewhere. "Chris! Christian...where are you?" Screaming at the top of his lungs, he was starting to really get worried. Please, please, please let me find him.! 

 

Chris stopped; he'd heard his name being called in the distance. 

 

"Mike? Mike?" Limping, he quickly headed in the direction of the voice. 

 

"Chris!" Dan ran his hands through his hair, almost ready to concede defeat. He should go back and get a rescue team to find him. "Chris!" 

 

A small sound alerted him to a limping figure walking slowly toward him. Dan ran and grabbed Chris in a bear hug. "Chris! Thank God!" Hugging and kissing him, he set him back on the ground. "You okay, baby?" 

 

Sniffing, Chris nodded his head. "I was lost." At these woebegone words he was grabbed again tightly against Dan's chest. "Where's Mike. I have to explain. I'm sorry I blackmailed you." 

 

"Hey, don't start crying now. Mike doesn't know anything about this. You're okay." Dan set the kid back on the ground, while he pulled the damaged foot into his lap. "Let me look at your foot or is it your ankle, sport?" 

 

"My ankle." Chris gritted his teeth as Dan pulled off his sneaker. It had all ready swelled to twice its size. 

 

"It looks pretty swollen, we better take you to the ER and have you checked out. Come on, little one." Dan lifted Chris into his arms, carefully making his way back to the car. They rode in silence for about ten minutes when Chris found Dan's hand. "I've never been to a hospital before." 

 

Dan heard the fear in the kid's tone. "Hey, nothing to it. I've been there about ten times for stuff. I was once knocked unconscious for an hour as a result of a football scrimmage." Holding Chris's hand he rubbed it lightly. "I won't let them hurt you, okay?" 

 

Chris nodded and leaned on Dan's shoulder. "Okay. Why doesn't Mike know where I am? How did you find me?" 

 

Dan bit his lip. Pay up time. "Chris, I'm sorry, it's all my fault. When you called me and threatened to tell Mike about Rachel, I saw red. I couldn't believe you'd be so vindictive towards me, so I decided to pay you back. I saw you drinking at the party, so I waited for the best time to waylay you. A sharp tap on the chin and you went out like a light. So, I drove you to the field and left you. But, I swear I thought you would just start walking home and you'd be okay. I'm sorry, sport." 

 

"You hit me?" Chris pulled away sharply from the shoulder he'd been leaning on. "I knew you hated me, but I didn't realize how much." The little words cut like a dagger into Dan's soul. 

 

"I don't hate you! All right...I wasn't happy when you came to live with Mike and me, but I accepted it for Mike's sake. When you two are together you leave me out. I don't like it." Dan said sharply. 

 

"I thought that's the way you preferred it." 

 

"No. Don't worry about it, here's the hospital." Dan drove into emergency and let them take out Chris out of the car in a wheelchair. "I'll be right back, let me park the car, sport." 

 

Chris watched Dan drive away, he wanted Mike. "Could I use the phone?" 

 

"Sure, kid, dial nine to get out." Chris dialed Mike and hung up right before Dan entered the hospital. They wheeled him back into an exam room with Dan by his side. They'd requested Dan wait, but Dan had politely informed them, he was sticking with Chris. Holding Chris's hand he mopped the tears that were shed as his ankle was turned and twisted while he was examined. I'm right here sport, you're okay." 

 

A loud commotion arose in the hall, and then the curtain was pulled aside as Mike pushed his way into the exam room. "Chris! Hey, you okay?" Hugging him tightly he spoke to the doctor. "Is it serious?" 

 

"No, just a sprain. He'll need to be off it for a few days then maybe a crutch to lean on. Let me file the papers and you can take him home." 

 

The doctor excused himself, leaving the room in silence. 

 

"Who's explaining first?" The hard tone echoed in the room. 

 

Dan swallowed hard but opened his mouth to explain, when Chris interceded. "I am. I went to a frat party, got drunk, and fell down. I was walking home when Dan drove by and picked me up. I'm sorry." The tears fell swiftly down his cheeks. 

 

"Shh...we'll talk about this later." Mike gathered his lover into his arms. "Thank you, Dan. He would have been in a sorry state if you hadn't been there to find him." The doctor returned with a bottle of pain pills to use, one every four hours, instructions on his ankle and a reminder to see his doctor if any complications should occur. 

 

Mike carried Chris out to the car. He needed a pain pill but the doctor wanted him to wait until morning, because of the beer he'd been drinking. So, Chris was in considerable pain. "It's okay, we'll put ice on it as soon as we get home. It's almost morning now." 

 

Dan drove slowly behind Mike's car. Now what was he going to do? He'd hardly expected Chris to make up that story to protect him. Mike was going to be so upset, he just hoped that he would be forgiven. He had to tell Mike the truth; he couldn't live with it on his conscience. After Mike settled Chris in his room, with ice and Tylenol, he headed back downstairs to find Dan waiting for him. "Dan, you need to catch some sleep. Christian will be fine, thanks to you." Kissing Dan on the cheek he sat down heavily on the sofa. "I can't believe he lied to me about that party." 

 

"Mike, get real. He's twenty not two. Of course, he wanted to go to a party. You have to let him grow up." Dan stated forcefully. "Remember when you were in college how many times you got drunk and how many great times you had? Let him be himself." Dan watched Mike slip further back on the sofa resting his back against the cushion...you could feel the tiredness radiating from him. 

 

"I know...it's just he seems so young to me. I mean, twenty compared to my thirty-five. I want to make life better for him than it was for me. Come here, little one, let me give you hug." Mike watched Dan step close to him, but then, Dan fell to his knees in front of Mike, burying his face in Mike's lap. 

 

"I'm so sorry...please forgive me..." Dan pleaded. Wracked with sobs he let the tears fall. 

 

"Dan, what on earth! Honey, it's okay, Chris is going to be fine. I'm going to loosen the apron strings; it's just your nerves. It's been an upsetting night for all of us." Patting him on the back, he let his lover cry. 

 

"You don't understand! I did it! Me! I knew Chris was out drinking, so I kidnapped him and drove him out to the country and left him passed out in the field! I left him there! I thought he'd wake up and start walking home and I'd drive by and pick him up. I had no idea he would hurt himself. Please forgive me!" Gulping in large amounts of air he started choking on his sobs. 

 

"Daniel! I can't believe you would do that! I know you haven't been as happy with Chris as I have, but this!" Mike glared into his lover's eyes; "I'm deeply ashamed of you!" Shaking Dan hard, he pulled him roughly into his arms. "This is all my fault, I should have realized that you and Chris couldn't cope with our arrangement." 

 

"No, it's just me. I'll move out tomorrow." Dan barely cleared the words when he was up ended over Mike's lap. He felt his pants and boxers being pulled down then ten hard swats to his bottom were enough for Dan to listen to what was being said to him. 

 

"No one is leaving anywhere. We're going to work this out! But...you are grounded for a month and bedtime punishment for two weeks. And you will apologize to Chris, do you understand me!" 

 

Chris stood in the doorway, hanging onto the wall. The freckles stood out on his pale face as he watched Mike spank Dan, but he was determined to say something. 

 

"Stop! it's not his fault, it's mine. I wanted you, Mike. Just you. I've been making Dan's life miserable on purpose. It's me that should leave. I blackmailed him earlier in the evening, he just retaliated against me. It was my fault, Dan, I'm so sorry for being mean to you." 

 

At the stunned gaze of the two men, he turned to go back up stairs. Dan felt his heart break. 

 

"Sport... I love you." The young man turned on the stairs, rushing back into Dan's arms. 

 

Mike sat and watched his family become one. Tomorrow was going to be a hard day for both of them...but brotherhood in punishment...sometimes seals the bonds of love. 

 

Finis


End file.
